There's a breed of man that can't stay still, and prefers to occupy his time in various constructive endeavors, as for example, fabricating small outbuildings to accommodate the overflow of his worldly possessions. Many of these industrious fellows are not at all skilled with the use of carpentry tools, and therefore it is unlikely that they would embark upon the fool-hardy task of designing and fabricating an ordinary building unless they first could be assured that the time and cost involved was minimal; and, furthermore, they were provided with the assurance that they already had the necessary skills for completing the building. The present invention provides a means by which the average person can easily fabricate a small building with a minimum of time and effort, wherein the completed building is structurally sound and architecturally tasteful to the eye, and further, great latitude is available in selecting the overall configuration of the completed building. Apparatus which enables the construction of a building having these attributes is the subject of the present invention.